Sebuah Permasalahan
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Aku bingung, Gou-kun," "Bingung kenapa?" "Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo." / Sebuah pembicaraan tentang terjebak dalam lingkaran homo / SeijuuGou, Fujoshi!Gou, slight!yaoi OTP


"Aku bingung, Gou-_kun_,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo."

* * *

_**Sebuah Permasalahan**_

_Free! © __**Kyoto Animation**_

_Sebuah Permasalahan © Arisu Sakura_

_**Warning: **__Gaje, AU, abal, genre tak mendukung, SeijuuGou, Fujoshi!Gou, OOC, dll._

_Untuk kalian yang masih bersedia mendayung sekoci SeijuuGou mencari sisa-sisa harapan di tengah badai RinHaru vs MakoHaru._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hari itu, kapten dari klub renang Samezuka alias Seijuurou Mikoshiba berinisiatif untuk mengajak adik dari salah satu rekan satu klub renangnya yang sukses membuatnya kesemsem alias Gou Matsuoka itu kencan. Sementara itu, Gou Matsuoka alias gebetannya Seijuurou yang mencakup adik dari Rin Matsuoka yang namanya lebih _manly_ dari kakaknya itu menerima ajakan si kapten dengan sukarela dan penuh sukacita.

Begitulah asal muasalnya kenapa Gou bisa berjalan-jalan bahagia dengan Seijuurou yang notabene kabur dari latihan.

Berbahagialah Seijuurou Mikoshiba karena masih bisa ngegebet adiknya Rin dengan riang gembira karena kelihatannya Gou juga tertarik dengan Seijuurou. Ralat, _badannya_ Seijuurou.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Gou Matsuoka adalah pecinta bodi seksi berbentuk _six pack_, makanya dia begitu bahagia begitu jadi _manager_ klub renang Iwatobi dan juga ketika ia menjadi tamu (?) di Samezuka saat mencari kakaknya.

Mungkin bisa juga dibilang Gou Matsuoka adalah _harem queen_ kalo saja para penghuni kolam renang itu bukanlah homo.

Kita kembali pada acara kencan Gou dengan Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah kencan indah Seijuurou dengan Gou, lelaki yang berjabatan sebagai kapten klub itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap kosong makanan yang ada di depannya. Iya, ceritanya Gou sama Seijuurou lagi ke restauran gitu pengen makan. Ya kali jalan-jalan terus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gou membuyarkan lamunan Seijuurou sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ahh, tidak, Gou-_kun_," ujar Seijuurou, mengabaikan Gou yang cemberut karena dipanggil Gou ditambah embel-embel '–_kun_'. "Aku hanya bingung,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo?"

Seketika itu juga Gou terdiam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tawa Gou pecah seketika.

"Astaga! Apa maksudnya dengan hal itu?!" tanya Gou di sela-sela tawanya yang masih membahana.

"Ti—ukh, jangan tertawakan aku, Gou-_kun_, aku serius," ujar Seijuurou memohon, mencoba menghentikan tawa Gou yang makin menjadi.

"Baiklah, ahaha! Baik, aku berhenti!" seru Gou begitu ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan lingkaran orang-orang homo?"

"Itu..." Seijuurou menghela napas. "Anak buahku di klub renang, serta anggota klub renang Iwatobi, kau tak menyadari bahwa kita terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo?"

"Ehh? Aku?" Gou berpikir, merasa ia tak terdampar dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo. "Hm... mungkin?"

"Tentu saja," Seijuurou menghela napas melihat Gou yang imut-imut tapi lemot kuadrat. "Kau tidak sadar? Bahkan kakakmu juga sama."

"_Onii-chan_? Pasti dengan Haruka-_senpai_ ya?" Gou tertawa kecil. "Memang _onii-chan_ sangat terobsesi dengan Haruka-_senpai_ dari dulu, kok!"

"Tidak hanya dia, Gou-_kun_, yang lain dari Iwatobi juga. Si kacamata, si muka datar, si rambut cokelat, dan si rambut pirang. Semuanya tampak seperti homo dan berlaku seperti homo."

Sekali lagi Gou tertawa mendengar analisis dari sang kapten.

"Kalau begitu, aku dong yang terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo," ujar Gou. "Bukan kau, kan?"

"Aku juga, tahu," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. "Sementara kakakmu mengejar anak dari Iwatobi itu, di belakangnya ada Nitori yang mengejarnya. Aku bingung harus kasihan atau bagaimana..."

"Mungkin Haruka-_senpai_ bisa menjadi _king of harem_, ya?" Gou tertawa kecil dan masih menanggapi kata-kata Seijuurou dengan bercanda.

"Mungkin saja," Seijuurou menyeruput minumannya yang ikut terbengkalai karena obrolan seru (?) dengan Gou. "Lagipula memang sepertinya banyak yang mengejarnya, ya? Selain kakakmu, rekan satu timnya juga mengejarnya, kan?"

"Rei-_kun_ dan Makoto-_senpai_, hm? Ya, kurasa keduanya mengejarnya," Gou berspekulasi. "Tapi kurasa Haruka-_senpai _lebih cocok dengan _onii-chan_ dibanding dengan keduanya."

"Kau mengharapkan kakakmu menjadi homo?!" seru Seijuurou begitu mendengar perkataan Gou.

"Aku tak memaksa," Gou tertawa kecil, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana tiba-tiba kakaknya bertemu dengan Haruka saat mereka membeli baju renang, lalu Rin memojokkan Haruka dan mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti cowok yang nembak gebetannya di telinga Gou.

Dasar, Gou.

"Jadi kalau kakakmu homo pun kau tak masalah?" tanya Seijuurou tak percaya.

"Aku tak bermasalah, selama bukan aku," Gou mengangkat bahu. "Itu urusan _onii-chan_, aku tak punya hak untuk menyampuri urusan pribadi _onii-chan_."

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu," ujarnya pasrah.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu, kok," Gou mengaduk _milkshake_-nya. "Kan itu urusan mereka, terserah mau Makoto-_senpai_ dan _onii-chan_ menyukai Haruka-_senpai_, terserah mau Rei-_kun_ menyukai Nagisa-_kun_, terserah anak buahmu itu mau menyukai _onii-chan_, yang penting kan tak ada yang menyukaiku maupun menyukaimu, ya, kan?" ujar Gou iseng.

"Haha, benar juga, yang menyukaimu hanya aku seorang, kurasa," jawab Seijuurou, membalas candaan Gou.

"Dan kurasa yang menyukaimu hanya aku seorang, ya kan?" sambung Gou, tersenyum cerah. "Jadi tak ada masalah kan? Tak perlu repot-repot mencari _rival of love_, tinggal kita saja."

"Tentu saja, mungkin itu untungnya terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang homo seperti ini."

"Iya, jadi kau tak perlu takut mendapat _rival of love_ karena memang semuanya tak ada yang berminat denganku."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada satu orang homo yang menyukaiku?" tanya Seijuurou iseng.

"Bukan urusanku, kan kau menyukaiku," Gou tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kita saling menyukai, tanpa perlu ada orang ketiga yang mengganggu. Ahh, aku senang bisa menyukaimu, Gou-_kun_."

.

.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa mereka bisa jadi homo, ya?" tanya Seijuurou iseng.

"Entahlah," Gou mengangkat bahu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih tidak menarik daripada cowok sehingga tak ada yang mau menyukaimu?"

"Enak saja! Kau menyukaiku, kan?" ujar Gou sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Ahaha, tentu saja."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

"Tapi aku penasaran, Haruka-_senpai _akan memilih Makoto-_senpai_ atau _onii-chan_ ya?" tanya Gou, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau dia memilih rekannya, kurasa kakakmu bisa berpaling pada Nitori. Kasihan dia, menunggu kakakmu." Seijuurou tertawa kecil dan mulai menganggap percakapan mereka lucu.

"Tapi aku inginnya Haruka-_senpai_ dengan _oniichan_," ujar Gou. "Kasihan _onii-chan_, sudah mengejar Haruka-_senpai_ sejak lama, tahu!"

"Yang jelas si kacamata dengan teman sekelasnya, kan?"

"Hm, pasti! Yang jadi masalah kan cuma _onii-chan_, Haruka-_senpai_, dan Makoto-_senpai_,"

"Dan Nitori, jangan lupa," ralat Seijuurou. "Tapi ada satu kepastian lain selain si kacamata, kan?"

"Ya, yang pasti, aku denganmu!"


End file.
